Make You Feel My Love
by forensicsfan
Summary: A single word can forever alter the course of two lives.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them.

**Author's Note:** That last scene in the finale kept scrolling through my mind, so I put that Adele song on a loop on my iPod and this is what happened. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Pregnant.<p>

The word just hung there in the air between them. A few more words and then a reality that he'd only dreamed of slowly began to settle over him like sunlight on dew-kissed grass suddenly brought to life as a field of tiny sparkling diamonds.

Uncertainty had been rising inside of Brennan and she clenched her fists together in anticipation as if to steady herself against a coming storm. She watched the myriad of emotions flicker across Booth's face and then as she realized that the smile on his face was full of pure unabashed joy, her fists relaxed and she found herself being caught up in his expression just before she was caught up in his arms.

"A baby?" Booth's voice was thick with happy emotion. "We're having a baby?"

"Yeah." Her soft lilting answer belied the measure of uncertainty that she still felt.

He pulled back, his smile at full wattage. "We're having a baby."

A soft laugh escaped from her just then as she looked into his eyes. "_I'm_ having a baby…our baby."

"_We're_ having a baby." His grin widened impossibly and he yelled out to the first passersby within earshot. "We're having a baby!"

She laughed again and then her expression grew a bit more serious. "So you're happy then?"

His voice was thick with emotion as he looked into her eyes. "I am _so_ happy." He pulled her into his arms and held her close, blinking back tears that he wasn't sure she wouldn't take the wrong way.

"I am too." And she _was_ happy. Now that she knew how he felt about it, her apprehension about telling him and what would happen next began to dissipate. She would research as much as she could about the development that would happen in her body as the gestational period progressed and she would perform due diligence by reading the appropriate parenting books and participating in field research by volunteering to babysit for Angela and Hodgins, but she couldn't plan out or predict how her relationship with Booth would progress or grow. She only knew that she loved him and beyond that she didn't know. "Things are going to change."

"They already have, Bones." He let out a soft chuckle at the irony that she had once claimed she couldn't change.

"You mean between us." She held onto him for a long moment before stepping back so she could look into his eyes.

"Not just between us. We created a life, Bones. You, me, and this baby, we're all connected, we're a family." He looked so proud. "And Parker is going to be so excited to be a big brother."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Won't it come as a shock to him since we haven't even told him that we're together?"

"We haven't told _anyone_ that we're together." The idea that they finally _were_ together had him smiling all over again.

"Angela knows." She slipped her arm through his as they resumed walking towards his SUV.

He slowed his pace and glanced over, his expression curious.

"About us, not that I'm pregnant." She glanced over at him, hoping that she had done the right thing.

He smiled.

"I thought about telling her, but I wasn't sure what the protocol was for sharing something like this. I just knew that I should tell you first, in case you were upset by it." She felt as his arm wound round her back and tugged her close, his lips pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"Something like this would never upset me, Bones." He let out a soft sigh and turned to face her again.

She had that vulnerable little girl look on her face as she considered his words for a moment. "It's just that while we were undercover you said some things that implied that you would be less than pleased if I was pregnant at some point in the future, let alone right now."

He was confused and then let out a chuckle. "That was Buck talking to Wanda. In Buck and Wanda's world a lot of things are different than they are in our world." He reached out and let his fingers slide through her hair as he looked into her eyes. "For instance, Buck and Wanda had really bad hair. We on the other hand have nice sexy hair." He winked at her and leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers and then rested his forehead against hers.

"That's it?" She smirked at him.

"Well I have much nicer clothes than Buck." He grinned.

"I was talking about the kiss actually." She winked at him impishly and leaned forward into another, longer kiss that was far more appropriate for celebrating the news that they were going to be parents.

He let out a soft chuckle as he pulled away, letting his hand envelop hers as they continued walking. "We should celebrate." He had every intention of taking her to the diner and seeing if he could convince that pie was better than she remembered as he let this news settle in.

She leaned into him and her voice had a slightly sultry quality to it. "By taking me home home with you and having intercourse?"

He snorted out a laugh as he glanced over to see just how serious she was being. "Yeah, that's a far better idea than I had."

"Why? What did you have in mind?" She blinked at him a bit startled.

"Pie, Bones." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "But making love to you is a far better idea." Of course there was no reason why they couldn't do both, but her idea sounded much more urgent.

"Oh, well we could stop for pie…well you can have pie. I was just glad that you weren't going to do the Buck Truck again." The truth was she was really just taunting him and the smirk on her face couldn't hide the fact.

"What?" He feigned being hurt. "I _own_ the Buck Truck." To emphasize his point, he let go of her hand and did just that. "Buck is on the truck…Buck truck." He glanced over to find her laughing.

"You're very silly. And that is Buck's dance, not yours." She crossed her arms in front of her with a skeptical expression on her face.

He walked towards her with a grin on his face. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." She grinned back.

"Well then, I'll just have to show you Seeley Booth's _special_ dance maneuvers." He waggled his eyebrows once again.

"Okay." There was a dare in her voice and mischief in her eyes.

He whispered conspiratorially. "Not here." His eyes danced from her eyes to her lips. "When we're alone." He ducked his head and kissed her again for a few long moments.

She was a little breathless as they pulled back and she looked into his eyes. "What about pie?"

"Forget pie." He winked and then grabbed her hand. "I'm taking you home. I have some moves to show you while we celebrate."

_**The End**_


End file.
